Touch Me
by FoxxyKat
Summary: Sweet Cloti oneshot. Please read and review!


**This is a little story I thought of when playing FF7 and a enemy turned my 'Cloud' into a frog. Eww! **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but the story, beyatches! I'm kidding, but yeah, only the story is mine. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tifa rolled onto her side for the millionth time that night. She had went to bed over 2 hours ago and couldn't seem to be able to get a wink of sleep.

"Maybe I'll count chocobos." She said as she rolled onto her back.

She gave up after counting to fifty. Who was she kidding, that stuff never worked. Huffing irritatedly, she kicked off the covers and leaned to turn on the small lamp next to her bed.

She sat up and scooted to the side of the bed. _'Why can't I get any sleep when I feel like a zombie? And what's that annoying thumping? Somebody's actually knocking on my door at 1 in the morning!'_

"Maybe they'll go away if I ignore them." She walked across the dimly lit room to her backpack, careful not to wake her roommate. Tifa didn't care if it were Sephiroth himself knocking at her door, all she wanted was sleep and didn't care about anything else.

She found the item she was looking for and walked over to the mirror and began slowly brushing her long locks.

_Thump, thump. _

"Simply ignore." She mumbled to herself, switching the brush to the other side of her head.

_Thump, thump._

"What in the hell is that racket?" Asked an angry and slightly muffled voice from the other bed in the room.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a broken pipe or something." Tifa said as she continued to brush her hair.

_Thump, thump._

"Well, it's annoying the hell outta me!" Yuffie jumped out the bed, clad in a long night dress that Aeris had lent to her and looked over at Tifa who was in some baggy pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"Is this noise the reason why you're up so late?" She asked Tifa.

"No, couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, right. You're probably awake to pretty yourself up for a booty call with Spike." Tifa gasped and turned to look at Yuffie.

"I am not! Brushing my hair soothes me and helps me fall asleep that's all."

"No need to get defensive. I was only joking. Besides, there's nothing wrong with having a little crush."

"I DO NOT have a crush on Cloud!" Tifa gritted her teeth, making the younger woman laugh.

"I may have just joined the group, but I notice how you two look at each other." Tifa calmed and looked at Yuffie curiously.

"How does he look at me?"

_Thump!_

Both of their heads snapped towards the door.

"That doesn't sound like a broken pipe, it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the door." Yuffie walked over to the door, frown on her face.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"I'm coming! Sheesh! How crazy must you be to knock on someone's door for ten minutes straight?"

"Now who the fu--aahhh!" She screamed and stepped back from the door.

"What is it?" Tifa asked trying to calm her heart from racing at Yuffie's outburst. She expected a man that could rival Barret's frame with a gun or bat ready to kill them both, but instead got something much different.

She frowned at the nasty frog sitting in their doorway. It took a couple of hops inside the room, making poor Yuffie nearly jump out of her skin. She hurriedly climbed on her twin sized bed.

"Tifa, kill it!" She squeaked. Tifa grabbed a sorry-looking broom from the corner of the room and cautiously walked up to the(supposedly) unsuspectant frog.

"Here, froggy. Come to momma." She said as she swiftly wacked the floor where the frog was sitting.

"Good job, Tifa." Yuffie bounced on the bed. Tifa grinned at her then lifted the broom to inspect the damage.

"Uh, Yuffie...it's not here." Yuffie frowned.

"What? How'd it get away?" They both glanced around at the floor.

"There it is!" Tifa said happily as she pointed to a spot near the other woman's feet. The frog then jumped right on Yuffie's foot.

"Aaahhh!" She shreaked again, kicking the frog in the process and dashing out the room and down the hall in an impressive 3 seconds.

"Yuff! Yuffie!" Tifa yelled as best she could without waking the others. _'Great. Where'd she go?_'

Tifa turned back into the room only to find the frog sitting on her bed. The audacity of this thing was unreal. She ran and smacked the spot where the thing was sitting but only hit cushion. It moved and was now sitting on her pillow. Tifa growled.

She was already tired and now this nasty toad was playing games with her **and **sitting on her pillow! This thing would die tonight!

"Stay right there, little froggy. Momma's got something for you." She sang sweetly as she ran to her backpack to get a materia. She grabbed the first one she felt then ran back to the bed about to shout out 'Fire 3', but stopped when she saw the frog again.

It was jumping up and down dramatically as if begging her not to burn it and even did a side flip to stop her. It was quite comical, but that's not what stopped her, it was the frog's bright blue eyes. 'Touch Me' enemies always had beady black eyes. Their eyes were only a different color when it was...

"Are you...human?" Tifa asked the thing, not really expecting an answer, but it 'ribbited' and looked as if it were trying to nod. She sighed.

"I am so sorry about trying to kill you earlier. No wonder you seem so smart." She smiled at it. She remembered when she was turned into one a week or so ago. She had felt so vulnerable because she couldn't do anything but was aware and could still understand everyone.

"Hmm, let's see. I could use 'Frog Song' on you to turn you back." She went into her bag yet again but stopped suddenly.

"I forgot. I gave mine to Cloud." The thing croaked excitedly. "And he seemed so tired. I don't want to wake him up." It croaked again.

"What's wrong? You seem happy all of a sudden. What? ...Cloud? You like that name?"

_Ribbit!_

Tifa laughed sweetly. "I like that name, too. Love it actually." She sighed as the frog stared at her intently. "He's just like a cloud alright. Dreamy and out of reach."

She sat down on her bed next to the frog and absentmindedly patted its head.

"I think it was when he left Nibelheim, that I realized I cared about him more than I thought. Years later when I found him in Midgar, I was so happy I could just..." She hugged herself tightly with a happy smile on her face. "Then Aeris showed up and..." Her smile faded completely and her eyes found her feet.

"I just wish them the best." She said then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm suppose to be helping you back to your normal form and here I am talking you to death with a sob story."

She took a good look at the frog. It was quiet and seemed as sad as she felt after thinking about that subject.

"Are you alright. I don't need or want any simpathy, you know?" She put on a fake smile. "Hey, I remember my dad telling me this fairytale where a princess or something kisses a frog and it turned into a prince." She laughed.

"It's completely ridiculous because you could be an older lady or little boy, but it's worth a shot. If it doesn't work I'll wake Cloud and he can use 'Frog Song'. Okay?" It croaked happily again.

Tifa leaned down to the thing, smiling a bit at the silliness of the whole thing, and kissed it on it's head.

Silence.

"Well, guess it didn't work. Come--" A huge flash of light suddenly blinded her then exploded into pretty colorful sparkles.

"Wha?" Tifa said as she uncovered her eyes to try and spot where the frog was sitting. She waved her hands around to get rid of the white smoke that appeared after the small explosion.

"What happened?"

"Tifa?" _What? Who just called me? That crazy trick actually worked? You're kidding!_

"Tifa?" Tifa's mouth dropped open as all the smoke cleared and she saw the person that was calling her.

"Cloud? What are you--?" She stopped suddenly when her eyes scanned Cloud's body.

He grinned and hugged her quickly. "Oh, Tifa! I'm so glad you realized I was human. I just went for a walk when--What?" He asked as he took in her expression.

"Um, Cloud you're...naked." Her face beet red as she tried to look away from him. Which was very hard since the man was no more than a foot away from her.

"Oh!" His hands immediately went to try and cover himself, his face as red as hers. Tifa hurriedly grabbed the sheet off her bed and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He told her gratefully, wrapping it around his waist.

After a moment of silence, Tifa finally asked, "Cloud, why were you a frog a minute ago?" He sighed.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk down the path there and an enemy snuck me from behind. Guess I was more tired than I thought, letting that thing turn me into a frog." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Since I was still aware, I hopped all the way back here and knocked, more like bumped up against, your door for help."

"Cloud, you're so dorky. You scared the heck out of Yuffie, you know?" They both laughed. "Well, let me go get you some clothes so you can get some sleep. Sounds like you had a long night." She said trying to hurry out the room, but his hand shot out to stop her.

"Tifa, I was aware of what you said to me, too." He couldn't see her face, but he saw her head drop a little. He couldn't tell if it was because he caught her before she could run or embarrassment. Maybe a little of both.

He continued to look at her, slightly worried. "Tifa? Did you mean what you said?" He asked quietly, walking around her to see her face. he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked again, eyes locked with her sad ones.

"Yes."

"Do you...love me, Tifa?" He asked and she could hear the slight uneasiness in his voice. It made her want to smile. At least she wasn't the only one uncomfortable right now.

"Yes." Her eyes never left his. Cloud looked at her face as if he were studying it. He didn't want her to suddenly burst out laughing and shout 'Gotcha!'. The silence only made Tifa even more nervous. She wanted go hide under a rock. She could almost hear her heart breaking. Before she could run out and go find that special rock that would hide her forever, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a head bury in her neck.

"I love you, too, Tifa." Cloud mumbled into her neck, causing her to gasp and push him back. Her hands flat against his bare chest.

"What did you say?" She swallowed hard. She must be dreaming. This night was too weird to be real!

"I said 'I love you', Tifa." He grinned at her. Tifa then hugged him tightly, happy tears pouring from her eyes. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Cloud stepped back to see her face. He gently wiped away the stray tears that escaped. He then started kissing her all over her face, making her giggle. He soon stopped to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked her when they broke apart.

"Why didn't _you _tell me." She countered.

"Hey, I'm a dork, remember?"

"Well, I guess we're just a couple of dorks then." They both laughed and hugged again.

Tifa sighed happily. _Maybe some fairytales can come true._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. My spell check isn't working. _Doh!_


End file.
